How I Was Careless
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Weslaco and Madeline ship :-) Inspired by my friend disneyandwildkrattfangirl.
1. Chapter 1

Weslaco's POV

Well I had a nice day... Well except for the fact I got my ex-best friend's cousin pregnant... Let me tell you a bit about why it happened...

It started about a week ago, when it was Joey and my big fight. His dad called him for lunch, and he ran over to the apartment building about 2 miles from were we were. Thing was, me and him were supposed to walk home together afterschool... So I see Madeline, his cousin, and I start talking to her. I have a huge crush on her, and when she sees me, she smiles and kisses my cheek. "Hi Wes..." "H-Hi..." "Where's Joey?" "Meh..." When I am with her, I don't care about anyone else... Soon we were walking home together, and I grasp her hand. She smiles, and doesn't mind it. I loved it, and soon I was spewing out some things about her. "You have a boyfriend?" "No Wes why?" "Would your parents let you?" "If we, er, I keep it a secret yea..." "You're beautiful..." "Thanks..." I seduced her all the way home, and when we arrived at the floor we lived in, I saw no one was home. I smile, and lead her into my room. "Wes what are you doing?" "Nothing my dear..." I take off my shirt, and her eyes widen and she blushes. "What's wrong... Never seen a guy shirtless?" "Um no..." "Want to see the rest of me?" "Um... Ok..." I was so dumb to say that...

After a little affair we laid on the bed making out for a while, when Joey came in. "Hey Weslaco have you... Seen Madeline?" Ho boy... Joey stared at us in shock, and he looked like he was surprised. But really really surprised... He backed up, and walked out casually, pretending he saw nothing...

A week later, which is today, Madeline and I went for a walk. She said she needed to talk to me urgently, so I agreed Friday afternoon. We walked down the road, and she sighed. "What's wrong?" "Weslaco... Promise me something..." "What?" "That what I am about to tell you won't make you leave me..." "Why I would never..." "Weslaco Smith... I'm pregnant with your child..." When she mentions my FULL name, she means it. I fall down, and she looks at me. "Wes please please don't leave me..." "Does Martin and Koki know this?" "No I haven't told my parents... Please don't tell anyone..." She began to cry, and I hugged her. "I promise..." Though inside, I knew Joey knew about this... And he knows everything... Nerd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Madeline's POV**

Great... My parents are gonna kill me. Well, maybe not mom, or at least not like angry mad, but dad... Oof... He will KILL me... He made me promise that if I hung out with guys I wouldn't commit the mistake of getting pregnant like my aunt Aviva... But the thing was that Weslaco was younger than me by a year...

I decided to see if it was really true, so I take another test, when mom came in. I jumped, and she smiled. "What happened?" "N-Nothing..." "What are you hiding?" "Nothing mom..." "Let me guess... You got pregnant didn't you..." "WHAT?! How did you find that out?!" "Don't you think I know you? You and that boy are always hanging out and are always in some sort of hug or anything..." I groaned, she knows everything... She gave me about a 10 minute lecture then smiled. "So... You understand?" "Um no..." "In other words it is alot of responsibility..." "But if Aunt Aviva and Uncle Chris did it why couldn't I?" "Look... Its different... There's a difference between Aviva and you... Aviva has always figured out how to do things..." "But mom its easy!" "Easy?" She let out a small laugh, and smirked. "Easy? Well lets see what your father has to say about this..." "Why?!" "Because he is your father..." "NOOOO!" "Whoa you're acting like Martin is gonna chew your head off!" Well you haven't seen him when he's mad buddy... But that's unfortunately when dad came in... He smiled, and leaned against my desk. "What's up?" Then Mom chimed in, "Ask your daughter..." "What's up?" He smiled at me, and I couldn't say it. "U-Um..." "Well tell him Madeline..." "I-I w-well..." "Just say sweetie I won't get mad..." "T-The other day me and Weslaco sorta had what is called a "special night" and he and I might have a baby..." "What?" He seemed confused... "In other words I'm pregnant..." "What?!" Oh he was just... I can't even tell his expression... "Just like your uncle..." He muttered under his breath, and sighed. "Do you realize that a baby isn't like a dog?"

Duh I knew that... "But dad it's easy!" "Easy? Well, you haven't spent a day with kids have ya..." "W-What do you mean?" "You know your little cousin Isaiah right?" "Well of course dad." "Have you seen how hard it is to take care of a child?" "Meh..." I muttered, but inside... I was unsure about this... Was I ready to be a mother? Would it be hard? How was I gonna deal with school and the baby? It all came rushing to my head, and I knew the answer... Well, at least half of it... Weslaco Smith was gonna have to help me... If he wants to or not...


	3. Chapter 3

You:Welcome to my story!

Me:And mine!

You: wait. Your STILL here!

Me:why are you complaining? Aren't I fun to be around? *puppy eyes*

You: Well, yes. But I thought you went back to your profile!

Me:we, I happen to be the one who convinced you to write this story, so I'm here!

You:fine. Just don't make me regret it.

Me :what happens to you?

You: what do you mean?

Me: never mind. Oh! Can I do something random?

You: Well, as long as it doesn't kill anyone, or hurt anyone so bad they almost die, but still live, then sure!

Me: *grabs Martin*

Martin:what am I doing here?!

Me*grabs pie out of nowhere and throws it at Martin*

Martin: what was that for?!

Me:Ck99 said I could! Deal with it!

Me: Hehe... Don't let Chris get to me after what I did...

Chris: Grr,,, *starts chasing after me*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin's POV

Great. My daughter is pregnant at 15! I warned her like 20 times but nooo she had to do what my brother did... Fall in love when it wasn't worthy at the time... Jeeze, I don't hate my brother or Aviva, but really, they should have seriously waited before doing anything! Ugh I want to kill Weslaco smith right now! Ok... Martin William Kratt... Take a deep breath... Breathe... Ok... Back to normal a bit... But I'm still angry... I stare at Madeline for a while, then I fist up my hand. "So..." I say angrily, then continue, "What have I told you about men?" "N-Not to do those things?" "Good! Now... Go explain to his parents what mess you two created..." I pushed her out to across the hall and I waited with her until Weslaco opened the door. I'm pretty tall and scary if you make me that way... He looks up at me, and gulps. "H-Hi Mr. Kratt..." "You and I need to talk young man..."

Weslaco's POV

oh no... Oh no oh no! Martin is gonna kill me! I smile nervously, and he grabs me by the front of the shirt. "What did I tell you about being careful with my daughter?!" He screamed in my face, and I was literally like 3 feet off the ground. I tried to pry him off me but he has an iron grip on me... "I-I'm sorry Mr. Kratt!" "No sorrys why the heck did you do that?! I told you very clearly about that!" "I-I'm sorry!" "No sorrys u are gonna pay child support I don't care how much you love her you are never gonna get her and you will never get that child!" He dropped me on the floor, and I backed up against the wall...

Martin's POV

I began to cry... I'm a jerk I lost control of myself why why did I do that... I am a grown man I shouldn't be crying but I can't hold it much longer... I don't know how Chris and Aviva do it handling 2 kids and one on the way... I only have 2 and its impossible with the boy... He is a trouble maker he can't keep himself out of juvy I'm raising a future criminal AND a bad choice maker... I wipe my tears away, but they kept coming. Eventually Chris found me on the floor of our apartment crying, and hugged me. "Whoa what's wrong big bro?" "I can't stand it anymore!" I screamed crying, and he hugged me... He's the best little brother ever...


	4. Chapter 4

Chris' POV

I hug my big brother... What's wrong with him? He rarely cries... "Bro I can't take it any longer! Please please help me..." He was on his knees begging me now... He's desperate... I kneel down in front of him, and hug him again. "Its ok big brother... Don't worry..." "WOULD YOU WORRY IF YOUR DAUGHTER WAS PREGNANT?!" "I don't have a daughter... Well, not yet at least." "WELL WHAT IF YOUR SON GAVE A CHILD TO A GIRL?! WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN?!" I backed up, when he's angry... You don't wanna be near him... He needs help fast... He's right... His son is a juvenile hall regular and his daughter had gotten pregnant at a young age... I feel so bad for him... But then again... The father of the baby is the guy that tried killing my boy... So I back up a bit more, and he grabs me by my shirt. "YOU DONT GET IT CHRISTOPHER! YOU JUST DONT GET IT..." I think I began crying in fear because I was getting wet at the shirt. I'm very sensitive about screaming... Any loud noise startles me and makes me cry. I've always been like that... So I cried harder than him, when Aviva came in, tired from her work. "Chris!" She pulls me away from martin, and I cry. Martin looks at her like she is crazy and I kept crying... I'm a very very sensitive guy...

Martin's POV

Chris is a maniac he doesn't care I know he doesn't... He is just a baby... He doesn't know how to deal with things like a man... And oh... He has his little girlfriend Aviva who is always there to SAVE HIM! He bursts out crying again, he hates loud noises and I should have known better... I just can't believe the fact that my daughter is pregnant... I didn't mean to say those things and I learned my lesson a week after... Madeline said she hated me and that she didn't want a father especially me... She threatened to kill my baby boy who was born 2 days ago if I didn't leave the house... So I did... For the safety of my family... I don't care... She can have her bf and her child... I left... But the only ones who cared was Chris and his family...

Madeline's POV

Yes! He left! I'm so happy I kissed Weslaco for a whole 10 minutes... His mother said that it was good of him to get me pregnant... His father is never around anyway... Lucky him... After a while, mom paced around the living room for a while, worried, and holding my baby brother... I ask what's wrong, and she walks away. So I walked away to my room, and laid down on my bed happily. "I don't care about dad..." But soon, I realized that I did... Dad always tucked me in no matter what, and he would help me on anything...


	5. Chapter 5

Weslaco's POV

What? Martin left? Gosh I'm starting to think that if Madeline would be a good mother... Sometimes I don't know about myself... I lay in bed for a while, looking at a mobile that was mine when I was a baby and would soon belong to my child... Later my father came into my room, and as usual, drunk. "Hows it going Wes?" "Meh..." "Something is wrong my boy, tell me..." "You know the neighbors that live across us?" "The Kratts?" "Yes them." "Do you know the 15 year old girl?" "Em Madeline?" "Well yea... Me and her... Might have a baby..." "WHAT?!" So then I decided to go with my last resource... The 2 people who became parents at a younger age than us... Chris and Aviva. So I walked up to them, and Chris smiled. "How can I help ya? Ik Ik martin is kinda mad about that but really, he's a nut job..." Aviva smacked him playfully, holding her newborn daughter. Well, 2 day old daughter at least. After about an hour of explaining, Chris smiled at me. "Got it?" "Yea..." "That's a no huh." "No really I got it..." "Careful for who you fall for Weslaco..." "Why?" "Meh... The consequences differ..." Wait... What did Aviva mean by consequences?

Chris' POV

By the way Martin and Madeline had been acting... Something tells me this isn't gonna end right and poor Weslaco is gonna end up a single father... Same as my son... Who committed the SAME mistake as his father and gave a child to a girl... Martin was always right... It's not easy being a father... Especially since he is only 14 now... I don't see why Weslaco and Joey hate each other so much... Especially since they should both help each other out with their kids now that they both committed the same mistake... I am right... No?


	6. Chapter 6

Still Chris' POV

Well, about about 9 months have passed... Joey has his baby daughter Daniela Elizabeth Kratt, and Weslaco and Madeline have their kid. He's a cute guy... But... Wait what? Why is Madeline putting the baby in a box? I sneak over to the door, and I see Madeline putting the baby on his door, then knocking and leaving. What is she doing?! "Dad?" "Gah!" "Sorry dad didn't mean to scare you..." It was my son, Joey, carrying his daughter. "What are you doing?" "Me? Oh nothing..." "Well ok..." He walks away, and Weslaco opens the door and sees the baby. He begins to cry, and rocks the baby boy.

Weslaco's POV

No! NOOOO! It can't be... Why Madeline why?! I take him inside, and start crying on my bed. "No! No no no!" I scream into my pillow, and the baby looks at me. Soon I fell asleep, and the baby started crying. I picked him up, and he looked at me. I look into his eyes, and see that he had a little scar near his eye. "What happened son?" He seemed to look at me like he didn't want to talk about it, so I rock him to sleep. Then he looked like he needed love, so I gave him a teddy bear. What am I gonna do now? I have a 3 day old son... That has no mother now... My father is rarely home... My mother is always drunk... I am alone with my child in this small cruel world... I have no one to help me... Its time I make up my friendship with Joey Kratt and maybe he can help me... Just maybe...


	7. Chapter 7

Still Weslaco's POV

I wake up one morning to find my baby boy missing... I kept asking my mother but she ignored me... So afterschool I asked Madeline if she took the baby back and she said she didn't... When I come home, I find a note on the baby's crib. I read it, and I felt angry. It was from my father. "I know you don't want the child so I took it... It will be safer with my girlfriend and me... And don't ask for it because I will never give it back to you..." I began to cry, I loved my child how could he have taken my child?! So I throw everything off my desk of my room in rage. Soon I fell asleep on the floor, shaking and crying in anger. I couldn't believe him... To believe I trusted that jerk...

About a year later, I had flunked out of school... I didn't mean to I just got in a huge fight and well I never got back on track after losing my child. Joey seemed like he had alot of trouble too... I saw him occasionally cry in class, or rip his papers angrily. And one day, I was walking lonely on the streets, when I saw my father on the street walking with... Some woman that wasn't my mom... And with my child. The baby boy looked sad, and he looked like he had been crying. I walk across the street to them. My father pushes me down, and the baby hugs me. "Daddy!" "Leave him alone runt he isn't your father..." I began to cry again, how could he have been so rude like that? The baby scrambled to be on top of me, and hid in my jacket. He felt warm in my arms, and looked like he needed real love... "Daddy don't leave me..." "I promise I won't son..." But after that, I got him taken away from me... Turns out I had to pay child support and no one ever told me. So in order to get out of jail... I have a debt of 1,000,000$... What am I going to do now?

Joey looked at me in jail, and felt bad. So he bailed me out, and I mended my friendship with him. His daughter was a cute little girl, and I might say that she was a creation of a Varmitech and a Kratt. Which she was. Now all I had to do was get my child back... And maybe with Joey and Daniela's, the little girl, I might be able to get my son back once and for all...


	8. Chapter 8

In court, thanks to Joey beginning to be a cop, we won. I got my son back once and for all... After a month, my mother died... Of an overdose on alcohol... So they made me go to live with my father and his girlfriend. I actually thought his girlfriend was mean, but she was a nice woman. One day, we began talking, and she looked at my son. "Weslaco I never wanted to take your child... I only took him because the boy seemed afraid being in your father's arms and because he was alone..." "Oh..." "Plus... You might have a sibling soon..." "You're pregnant?" "Yea..." "Oh..." I looked down, and sighed. No wonder mom committed suicide with the alcohol..,. She must have found out dad was cheating on her... After a while, Joey and I began to talk more. His little girl was growing up, and so was my son. I seemed to be lonely, because my father and his girlfriend married, and I never liked having a step mom and a step brother... I just wanted to be by myself... And I did get my wish, the day I reached my 20th birthday. My dad woke me up, and the boy, and then told us to get out of his house now... Well, me,... I told you I hated him... One thing is for sure, I cussed my dad out, then left with my son... I called Joey, and he told me he wouldn't mind having us over till we found something... Sp the next morning, we walked up to joey's house. He was with his daughter, and she seemed so quiet. "What's up Joey?" "Dani's mother... Wants her back... She sued me... For nothing..." "Never trust a Varmitech Joey..." "I learned my lesson... The hard way..." He sighed and I sighed too... " "Weslaco... I need to tell you something... Something I've never told anyone before..." "What?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Joey's POV**

How was I gonna tell him? I gulped, and spoke. "I'm… I'm…" "You're sick…?" "No I'm… Gay." He stared at me for a good minute, and then smiled. "You're lying." "No. I'm not."

**Weslaco's POV**

Joey looked dejected, and I sighed. "You're gay?" "Yea…" He looked like he felt bad about it, and just told me to go to the guest room…. So I left to put my things in it, and walked by Joey's room. I saw him hugging a pillow, crying into it. "No one accepts it… I hate myself." I felt bad about laughing when he said it, and just left to the room. Later, Joey began to make dinner. I saw him stir the soup sadly, and he watched his daughter color on the ground. I decided to seek advice from his parents.

When I got there, they were just as surprised. "He's gay?!" His dad was shocked, and I shrugged. "Why didn't he ever tell me?!" "I dunno!" Their 5 year old hugged my legs, and I looked down at her. To be honest, I didn't think he would confess to ME that he was gay and meant it. "Chris?" "Yes Weslaco?" "Joeys really sad because I didn't believe him… He said that no one accepts him as who he was." "I'll go talk to him." He took me back to his house, and I unlocked the door. I saw Joey was drawing with his daughter, and Chris smiled. "Grandpa!" The little girl hugged Chris tightly, and Chris smiled. "Hi sweetie." He smiled, and took Joey to the room. I peeked in to see them talking, then Joey ask Chris for a kiss. Chris kissed him, and exited. Well that solved quickly… He asks me to go into his room, and he smiled. "I know where Martin is… If you want, I can take you." I don't know if I'm ready to see him again…. I gulp, and shrug. "Ok. It's a while so we have to get something to eat." I nod stupidly, but inside I was scared to see Martin again…


End file.
